


Code

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: "I had a little help."
Relationships: Sam Flynn & James T. Kirk
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 3





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=32527#t32527) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

"I had a little help."

They'd met through some forum. Kirk'd been praising the Encom stockholder's latest prank - brilliant move, rerouting the shipments to those who really needed them, and world-concious too - and he'd just gotten into a conversation with some other dude and they'd hit it off immediately. The guy - Sam was his name, though Kirk thought of him through his screenname Flynn2 for a while - he was a hacker kid from some big city that hated the noise and bustle, just wanted to chill somewhere calm. Kirk laughed and told him he should go to space, met with an unsurprising and resounding no. Just one more thing they agreed on.

The two of them just meshed. They traded workout tips and barfight stories, could gush over motorcycles for hours, talked about which alien species had the hottest babes. On a particularly drunk night Kirk let his issues slip and found that Sam could empathize - even and especially on the dead father bit. Week by week they grew closer, talking about more private things until Kirk realized suddenly that this guy was his best friend. He told him as much and Sam just sent back a grin, followed by simple "you're mine too" and he decided there and then that this guy was his lost soulmate or something equally ridiculous.

He kept in contact even as his sudden decision to go to Starfleet took him off Earth. Sam poked fun at it at first, wondering jokingly where his balls to stay home went, but the conversations were serious late at night, keeping him his own sane and optimistic self amongst the academic ridiculousness that was the Academy. They'd delve into conversations about increasingly difficult material, trading insight about the logic in battleship computer circuits with insider knowledge about the latest software coding flowing from the Encom corporation.

Really, Kirk thought, it was probably all fate.

He'd figured out that the Kobayashi Maru was simply impossible long before he'd even gone once - at least, impossible the way it was currently programmed. He fed Sam the information he needed, going back twice to make sure he'd gotten everything correct down to the exact timing of the ship's shields failure. Sam bounced back with increasingly better coding, forming a legendary program that really, Kirk didn't think the program would ever recover from. It was beautiful and simple and worked absolutely perfectly as he waltzed through the test the third time, passing it with more than flying colors.

As he stood in that room, under intense scrutiny, he felt that it was all worth it. The academy might learn a lesson for once, the world would look at itself, etcetc, whatever he originally started this for.

And Sam's pranks would _never_ be able to gather the amount of uproar this would.


End file.
